forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Elder Gods
Horror Terrors Known by many names Elder Gods are those beings who were first born from Chaos when she exploded and freed the natural universe from inside of her. Each of them grew from the Black Blood inside of them turning them into monstrous forms which resemble those of fish or other aquatic creatures due to the fact they could freely swim through space like it was water. Each of them were monstrosities upon themselves as their madness caused them to develop mouths, eyes, and tendrils warping their originally distorted shape into that of a monster. The most notable warp was the development of the three eyes which later became the symbol of all Black Blood. Vessels In the current day and age the thought form Shapeless that the Horror Terrors create are not enough to propagate their own immortality and so they stir the sleep of those who are emotionally or mentally troubled enough to start to develop Black Blood in hopes of connecting to them. Nine times out of ten this only speeds the process and turns them into a being of Black Blood but every so often an Elder God can connect to the creature melding their essence and allowing that single Elder God a gate into the physical realm. The Elder God radiates their powers through the beings aura causing malicious emotions and thoughts to rise up in those around the Vessel and grant the Vessel the ability to become a being with a shape much like that of an Elder God. In return the Vessel keeps the body, mind, and soul of the Elder God within itself acting to hide the Elder God from others and in cases of discovery to sacrifice themselves in battle for their master. Bodies Elder God bodies are monstrous forms often being amalgamations of sea life mashed together in odd ways with random mouths or tendrils sprouting from them. These forms are often rather impervious to most forms of damage with their weak spots being the eyes around their form and the mouths that they grow, allowing people to attack directly into their organs. Most Elder Gods are extremely large with the smallest one having been seen around a mile and a half long. The creatures have Black Blood running through their veins but oddly enough it does not seem too drive them insane but they are the source of the madness that the Black Blood propagates. Each of them has mutated to having the Third Eye that the Black Blood causes with the third eye being the most advanced out of all the other eyes which only seem to have a pupil, while the third eye has a full iris, pupil, and sclera. Society Much like Angels Elder Gods exist in Choirs with there being Six Choirs built by what could only be considered the curse of Chaos after she had created them. The Choirs have nothing to do with strength or size of an Elder God but instead an Elder God is sorted into a Choir depending on what their Black Blood stirs within different living beings. Decay Heresy Rationalizations Theocracy Tempestuous '''Iratore - Mother of Strife''' Known as the Mother of Strife, this Elder God is known for causing tension to form between others which eventually builds until others until it shatters their bonds. While not causing the violent side effects many of the others the Choir of Wrath causes, she often drives people into madness via isolating them or causing them to lose the ability to form physical bonds with others. Most of her victims are quick to commit suicide unable to stand the loneliness and isolation her Madness brings. (Her name is a combination of the Latin words Iratus and Clamore with the literal translation being read as Angry Shouting) '''Gorevsis - Lording of Forbidden''' Known as the Lording of Forbidden, this Elder God is known to cause people to slowly become obsessed with something they are not allowed or forbidden to have. While this seems far reaching it is not born out of a simple want for an object such as children with sweets. It affects others on a much more complex level such as stalking or physical obsession. This Elder God mostly attacks those who already have some form of connection to their forbidden want or desire making it much easier to attach onto them and let his madness seep into their being. Most cases of someone being affected by Gorevsis end with the affected ending up dead or imprisoned due to their obsession taking over their life. (His name is a combination of the Greek words Apagorevméni and zítisís which translates to forbidden want) Avatar =